Parallels Between Pain And Happiness
by ShyBoy
Summary: Ares Ushitora is a tortured soul. He feels the pain to his very core. Putting on a mask of happiness to hide the pain that eats away at his life. Will he ever learn to accept his past and truly smile? Or fall victim to his own suffering? Rated M for Swearing, Drinking/Smoking, Sexual Content, And some pretty brutal shit.
1. Meanings of Pain

Pain. When it comes, it hurts, doesn't it? Like a knife piercing your flesh; tearing you up from the inside. Most people speak of physical pain, like a bruise after a boxing match, or a broken arm after a street fight. But I know true pain. A pain that you can never shake away, something you can't fix with a band-aid.

"Get ready to fall, Freak Show, destination T-Minus 10 minutes"

Pain. Sometimes it doesn't know when to beat it, am I right? It lingers like a poison, making you weaker, and feel like shit. It's a curse that only a very few are unlucky to have. And let me tell you, mine wasn't a poison. No, it was a goddamn truck plowing into me at full speed. It hurt like a bitch

"Destination T-Minus 5 minutes, get ready"

Well, enough of my rambling, I'm a pretty boring guy, aren't I? I got to get ready. I have a mission to take care of. What kind of mission? Sorry, but that's classified. But I can give you a hint. Lets just say a certain high ranking politician really wants me to tie up a loose end with a special acquaintance of his. Now, now, I'm not evil. I'm not doing this because I like to. I need to make a living some how, right?

"Get ready to drop in: 3...2...1...Go! Welcome to New York!"

Whoops. Looks like I lost track of time. Man, I really need to get moving. Look, our meeting has been short, but trust me, this is only the beginning! Now let me get moving before Alec gives me an earful on time. Excuse me? Whats my name? Just call me Ares. Ares Ushitora. See you later, I have a rat to catch.

* * *

 **Sorry guys, small beginning. But hey, an artist didnt start on a statue but on a pot. Im open to all criticism and I promise the later chapters will be longer witha few new characters thrown into the mix.**


	2. Phantom of the Past

I jumped out the plane, feeling the cool breeze hit my face. It really brings a sense of peace.

"Hey, kid, can you hear me?" my earphones picked up with an old mans voice.

"Loud and clear, sir. You got any info on our little rat in the government?"

"Yes I do. Now listen up, I'm only saying this once."

"Roger that."

"Our target's name is Leon Garcia. He's a Spanish man, average build, around 5'11. He has a quirk that can stop a heart for a few seconds, but he needs to touch you with a blood stained hand, so don't get messy with this, Ares. I know how you are." The old man really wants to make a point.

"Don't worry. This will be quick and easy. For me, anyways." The old man sighed an annoyance.

"Yeah, sure. Don't get cocky, now. His last seen location is Black Ice Gentleman's Club. Your fake ID should give you easy access to the facility. Ask around and see if they might know where he has disappeared to."

"Oh yea, a club! This night just got a whole lot better." I giggled like an idiot. Come on, a young growing man needs a little action.

"Don't waste time, boy! Hurry up and get this done. Sean wants this job done TONIGHT, you got that"

"Uhhh, OK! Sheesh, get of my back, you old geezer."

"I told you to call me Press. Damn child, I raised you to be fine young man that does what he needs to do, know get moving!" The call dropped after that.

"As usual this old man needs to just chill out. I always get the job done."

I could finally see the beautiful bright city that is New York City. Oh man, this brings me back. New York is my home, being a native of the Bronx.

"Alright, lets get moving, **Spirit Gear: Phoenix!** " I grew blue, see through wings and got my ass moving.

 **Name: Ares Ushitora!**

 **Quirk: Wild Spirit!**

 **This quirk allows Ares to call to his Spiritual Guardians that guard his very soul. He fuses with these spirits, giving him supernatural and powerful abilities for not just combat, but for stealth missions and rescue missions! He also gets weapons that correspond to what the spirit's weapon is! He has 4 Guardians that guard him: The Beautiful Phoenix, The Powerhouse Oni, The Indestructible Nemean Lion, and The Unseen Wraith. He gets claws, a kanabo, a scutum shield, and a dagger, respectively.**

* * *

I sped through the sky, blasted with the odor of rats, cheap pizza, murder, and hookers. Yep, I was finally in Brooklyn.

"Now where is it…..Ah there it is!" I saw a bright sign with a lady flashing her body to the world.

I landed a few blocks away, scaring a few pedestrians walking by.

Brooklyn hasn't changed much. Still overrun by ghettos and gangs lurking every street, picking for a fight.

Speaking of gangs…

"Hey, how you doin' little man." Some sleazeball walked up to me with 6 guys backing him up.

"I tell you what. You give me all that bread in your pocket, and will let you through. If you don't accept our kind offer..." His boys started to get closer. Oh, this is going to end badly; for them anyways.

I grabbed the leader by his throat and started growing in size.

"Now you listen hear, you fucking slimeball. I will give you a chance to apologize to me and I might let you walk away with a few broken bones." His clique didn't seem so tough now.

"I'm s-s-sorry, man! Please, I'll do anything you ask! You need women? Money? Guns? Drugs? I'll give you anything, please!" Good, an opportunity.

"Nice to hear that. Now have you heard the name Leon Garcia?" He started to chuckle a bit, for which I tighten my hold on his throat, showing that he should be taking the situation a bit more seriously.

" YES! YES! I KNOW HIM! PLEASE, I CAN'T BREATHE. I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU NEED!" I weakened my grip on his throat, letting him breath a bit more.

"Leon was a valuable customer of our business. A bit annoying, but paid really well. He usually came to us for drugs so he can have a bit more fun in the V.I.P lounge in Black Ice. He stopped coming to us, he's been gone for like a week. We don't know much, but he usually spouts a lot of his biz when he's high. Maybe his special chick might know."

"Give me a name." I choked him a bit tighter, trying to squeeze the answer out of him.

"I DON'T KNOW! WHEN YOU GO INSIDE, ASK FOR THE BRICK AND BLACK WATER SPECIAL! LEON ALWAYS SAYS THAT! PLEASE; THAT'S ALL I KNOW!" I decided I've had enough with this guy.

"Good, now open your eyes." He opened his eyes. And those motherfuckers lit up with fear.

They were witnessing a 15 foot beast staring into his very soul.

"Now...GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

I smashed his body into the ground, making sure I held back so I wouldn't kill him. We've made quite a scene with our talk, I didn't need Press to deal with a murder charge.

The guy's buddies ran away, leaving their friend unconscious on the streets. Wow, what nice friends this guys got.

The people around me where starting to take pictures. I really don't need this publicity. I quickly changed into Wraith Gear, disappearing instantaneously. I zipped pass the crowd and went back into human form when I got far enough.

I walked up to the club. Black Ice. My dad use to own this club. My head started to hurt. I feel a memory rushing back to me.

* * *

" _Remember, boy. Life is ruled by money. Without a business, you are nothing. Take this to heart. Money and Power makes the world go round. Money and Power."_

* * *

Damn. I thought I took my meds before I jumped out the plane. My past is coming back, even after all those years trying to bury it beneath me. But it looks like the dead can come back alive.

I walked in the club, showing my ID to the bouncer. And for the love of God that man was huge. It had to be a quirk.

I passed by all the sweaty men and make-up bombarded women and made my way to the bar.

"What you want." Well, looks like they're not taught a little respect for the customer.

"I'll have the Brick and Black Water Special." The man looked at me for a second and motioned me to follow.

He brought me to the V.I.P lounge and told me to wait.

30 minutes went by and finally somebody entered the ro-

"Holy Shit. Chelsie!?"

"Well, long time no see, Ares."

* * *

 **Okey, 2nd chapter finished! Well what do you guys think? Chelsie was a quick idea I thought I should add for, erhm, "plot purposes". Bah, you'll see in the next chapter.**


	3. The Monster Under My Bed

**Lemon Warning! Don't say I didn't war you, laddie!**

" _Ares! Vamonos! We have to leave!"_

 _Charlie was a beautiful girl. Kind, sweet, full of charisma. She was the apple to my eye._

" _Come on! I really want to go to the dance."_

 _It was weird love. She was 2 years older than me, but I looked like far larger than most of her classmates, at only 10 years old._

 _She grabbed me by the collar and gave me a kiss. A kiss so short, I wished it went on for eternity. She started to drag me out of the house, but my dad was waiting for us at the front door._

" _Ares, let me speak to you. Privately." Charlie let go of my arm, and I proceeded to meet my father._

" _Listen good. Women are wonderful. Women are a gift. A priceless gift that nothing can replace. Some girls without powerful quirks like yours, can't always protect themselves. So be their protector. Remember that."_

* * *

My head started to hurt after seeing Charlie. I just can't believe it. To be able to see her again was a dream come true.

"C-Charlie. Its so good to see you." I embraced her in a tight squeeze, making sure she wasn't just a phantom.

"When Robert told me how you looked, I couldn't truly believe him. But I know those bright purple eyes anywhere." She purred, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I need some help, Charlie." She pushed me down onto the couch.

"Anything for you, daddy." Wait a minute.

"Are you okay, Charlie? You never talk like this. Your drunk, aren't you?" She climbed on top of me, feeling every part of my body.

"I'm in heat, Ares. My quirk blasts me with this sudden urge. I always shrug it off, not wanting to lose my precious flower to some street guy." She started to unzip my zipper.

"W-wait I-I mean sure! No! Yes! Arrrgh! Look, I need to find this man called Leon Garcia. Someone gave me a tip that his special girl might know a little something about his whereabouts." Charlie paused.

She moved her face closer to mine. Her eyes, the eyes of a kind spirit. Her lovely, cat eyes pierced my heart once again, and I started to get a little tight downtown.

Charlie smiled."Well well well. Your soldier seems to be standing up at attention. Lets make a deal. Help me with my problem and I'll give you all the info you need." She started to go down, grabbing me by my Jimmy.

"You are one seductive, sexy bitch. And that's the woman I fell in love with."

* * *

 **Lemon Start***

Charlie salivated over my member. She started to lick the tip like a tootsie pop.

"You've grown a lot over the years Ares. A nice 9 inch lollipop. Now lets see if I can get to its center..." She slowly put my member in her mouth.

Her mouth. Jesus, it was a cushion only the finest can create. So soft and wet, yet tight.

I grabbed her head moved her head up and down, enjoying this feeling that has escaped me years ago.

Her head bobbed in a nice rhythm, her mouth savoring every taste. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Here it comes, Charlie. Damn!"

"Give it to me. I need it!" She started suck my balls to try and make me finish. I just let my body do the work. I released my seed, blasting everywhere. Charlie tried to get some, so she engulfed my cock like a rocket pop, swallowing it all.

"Nice work, papi. But we're not done yet." She pounced me, her flower was dangerously close to my member.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I won't do it if you don't want me to." She giggled, saddled on top of me, and whispered in my ear:

"Take me. I'm all yours."

That's all I needed to know.

I went straight to work, breaking her walls without effort.

"SI! DAME LO, DADDY. MAKE ME YOURS!" I started to gain some momentum, quickly entering her womb, thrusting with excitement. I can finally make her mine, the woman I loved since the very beginning.

Her pussy was tight. She really kept her word on not losing it. I can't believe she held on for 6 years just for me. That takes determination.

I started to speed up, feeling that my load was ready to blow.

"I can feel you twitching, Ares. Cum in me, mark me with your seed!" I held her hips and slammed her down, releasing all my love to her. And damn did it feel good.

 **Lemon End***

* * *

"Wow, you really grew up, huh?" Charlie layed on the couch, cum leaking out of her.

"Yes I have. Seeing you again really sparked some life in me." She formed a little smirk on the side of her lip.

"I'm always here for you, baby. Now I always keep a promise. Leon usually tells me to go to the docks in Brooklyn Heights for a lap dance. He seems very anxious all the time, like he stocked up on caffeine."

"Well he should be. There is a killer sent out to tie up a loose end."

"Can I take a guess on who that is?"

"You know me a little to well, Charlie, But I got to get going." I started to put on my clothes, "My contractor wants this job done tonight."

I looked at my phone, showing that it was 2:30 in the morning.

"Oh shit, I'm wasting time! See you later, baby." I gave Charlie a quick kiss and started to head out.

I grabbed some passed out bastards jacket, cause it started to get a bit chilly. I made it out of the club and started to make my way into an alleyway.

"Spirit Gear: Phoenix!" I grew my wings and blasted into the sky, then I made my way to the docks.

* * *

I landed a few blocks away from the abandoned docks.

"Can't believe they haven't tore these down yet" I gazed at the warehouses that spread throughout the docks. I made my way to the warehouses.

"Something doesn't feel right" The air felt chilly. Well, more chilly than usual. And it looks like my suspicions were right.

"Well I'll be damned."

Bodies everywhere.

It was a bloody mess. There was corpses in every corner.

I flipped one of the bodies and saw who it is

"Iron Tail?" This can't be right. Iron Tail shouldn't be here. He was a hero in South America, what is he doing up here in Brooklyn?

I started to flip more bodies.

"Wisp? Neon Lightning? Blade Mistress? What the hell is going on here!?" These were all bodies of pro heroes from around the world.

"I have to get in there and find out whats happening." I shifted in to Wraith Form and made my way through the warehouse, seeing bodies litter the floor. I made my way to the top floor, hearing the sound of a loud crunch at the end of the hall.

I hurried up and peeked through the crack on the side of the door.

"I-it c-can't be." I stumbled to the floor, frightened at the image I have witnessed. I regained my composure and opened the door.

And there he was.

Leon Garcia laid dead on the floor, with blooded text on the wall behind him.

"Welcome back, son of Clyde."

A man chuckled from the corner of the room.

I quickly switched to Nemean Lion Form and held my shield up.

"Who are you? Answer now and I won't bash your brains against the wall!"

"You've always had a temper, child." The man slowly walked out of the shadows, revealing who he was.

"N-no." I dropped my shield, my Lion form fading away as I swallowed in what was in front of me.

"Welcome home, dear nephew." He laughed as he said those words, knowing how much fear I was showing.

"The Red Baron still lives."

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Finished! Who in the hell is The Red Baron? You'll find out soon enough! And Happy Birthday to me! Woohoo!**

 **New Characters: Charlie Neko and The Red Baron!**

 **Name: Charlie Neko**

 **Quirk: Cat**

 **This quirk give Neko the basic appearence and abilities of a cat! She has enhanced smell and hearing. She also has built in night vision that lets her see perfectly in the dark. She get sharp kitty claws for scratching up foes!**

 **Name: "The Red Baron"**

 **Quirk: Titanium Blood**

 **This quirk boosts the strength of his blood to titanium when it leaves the body! His suit allows him to cover his body with blood to boost his durability and the power of his blows. But it comes with a cost. If he uses up too much blood, he has a risk of knocking himself out via blood loss.**


End file.
